A Shot of Liquid Death
A Shot of Liquid Death is a case featured in Criminal Case as the second case of Fallen City and the thirty-third case overall. It is featured as the second case set in the Freedom Harbour district of Horora. Plot After hearing about the discovery of a body behind the infamous The Night Wing speakeasy, the player and Veronica Redmond went to the scene to find the body of local homeless lady, Nina Bright, which Logan Moore managed to discover that the victim had overdosed however not intentionally, having been forced proven by the marks on her hands. With a couple of clues found in the crime scene and at the speakeasy, the team was able to interrogate Alexander Fawkes, the speakeasy's owner; Gabriela Apricott, a local doctor and Conrad Bright, the victim's brother. With all interrogations done, the team was looking to be with no clues to pursue, until a man entered the station saying that he knew the victim and wanted to talk with the team. The mystery man who wanted to speak with the team was Jack Cannon, a local historian who had been helping Nina get off the street by allowing her to work in the historic center. The team decided to investigate said historic center and the crime scene, where they ended to find more clues linking to one new suspect, Sonya Montgomery who was Nina's godmother in the local charity center ;to Alexander Fawkes, who was bribing the victim to make her leave the alleyway behind the speakeasy as she was attracting bad costumers to the place; and to Gabriela Apricott, who charged to victim for an unwanted procedure she had done on Nina, when she once was found unconscious on the clinic's doorstep. After all interrogations and evidence had been analyzed, the victim's brother, Conrad, came to the station to confess that Nina wasn't who everyone thought she was. Conrad told the team that Nina was faking being a homeless lady to collect the "donations" given by the people to her in a scam she had been doing for over three years. With new light shined upon the victim, the team decided to look once again in the Historic Center and in the speakeasy, where the player and Veronica managed to find a few more clues linking Jack Cannon, who was discovered to have had a shady past linked to drug operations when he was younger and Sonya Montgomery, who was discovered to have been in cahoots with the victim in her "homeless" scam, to the murder. After a couple more evidence was found, the team was finally able to arrest Conrad Bright for the murder. After being accused, Conrad denied having killed his own sister, however, after the player and Veronica showed him the evidence, he ended up admitting to the murder. The reason behind it was that Conrad was ashamed of the scam he was playing on the citizens of Horora and he asked her to stop, request that Nina accepted. However, a couple of months later, Conrad's wife Linda Bright was caught up on the scheme not identifying the homeless lady as Nina; this scam made Conrad's family finances crumble and they ended up being evicted from their house. When Conrad found that Nina was up to her old tricks and was responsible for the horrible things that happened to his family, Conrad started creating a perfect plan to kill her; he decided to kill her via overdose, since she was a homeless lady everybody would assume it was a real and normal overdose and not murder, something that the player managed to prove wrong. The team sent Conrad to Judge Yorkshire who sentenced him to 30 years in prison for the murder of Nina Bright. After the investigation ended, the player decided to have a walk across town, a decision that would begin the adventure of a lifetime. The player, before continuing his/her pursuit for answers about Horora, ended up helping Jack Cannon, by gathering a missing artifact that had been stolen from the Historic Center, and confronting Sonya Montgomery, for keeping up with the scam that she and Nina were running; Sonya ended up being arrested and sentenced to 4 years in prison. Continuing his investigation into Horora's mysteries, the player found that Alexander Fawkes had written a book about the city's history and decided to have a chat with him, where we learned that the Fawkes family was the family that founded Horora in the first place, however as the years went on, the Fawkes name started getting lost in history, with the rise of other families across the land, such as the Darkwaters, the Graves, only to name a few. Alexander explained that he was also digging on the "Prophecy" matter since supposedly his family was the one that originated the legend. Alexander told the player that he would dig deeper into the matter while keeping the player updated of any breakthroughs on the mystery. After finishing the case's paperwork, the player and Veronica planned to have a drink at a local bar to blow off some steam after a stressful few days. Summary Victim *'Nina Bright' (overdosed behind the city's speakeasy) Murder Weapon *'Overdose' Killer *'Conrad Bright' Suspects Profile *The suspect drinks whiskey. *The suspect uses oil inks. *The suspect eats chocolate cookies. Appearance *The suspect has scratches. Profile *The suspect drinks whiskey. *The suspect uses oil inks. *The suspect eats chocolate cookies. Appearance *The suspect has scratches. Profile *The suspect drinks whiskey. *The suspect uses oil inks. *The suspect eats chocolate cookies. Appearance *The suspect has scratches. Profile *The suspect drinks whiskey. *The suspect uses oil inks. Appearance *The suspect has scratches. Profile *The suspect drinks whiskey. *The suspect uses oil inks. *The suspect eats chocolate cookies. Killer's Profile *The killer drinks whiskey. *The killer uses oil inks. *The killer eats chocolate cookies. *The killer's blood type is A-. *The killer has scratches. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Alleyway. (Clues: Victim's Body, Purse; New Suspect: Alexander Fawkes) *Talk to Alexander Fawkes about the murder behind his speakeasy. (New Crime Scene: The Night Wing Speakeasy) *Investigate The Night Wing Speakeasy. (Clues: Lost and Found, Faded Paper) *Examine Lost and Found. (Result: Faded Photo) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Family Photo; New Suspect: Conrad Bright) *Talk to Conrad Bright about his sister's murder. *Examine Purse. (Result: ID; New Suspect: Gabriela Apricott) *Ask Miss Apricott about the victim. *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Threat Revealed) *Analyze the Threat. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses oil inks.) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Overdose; Attribute: The killer drinks whiskey) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Ask Jack Cannon what he knows about the victim. (Attribute: Jack drinks whiskey; New Crime Scene: Historic Center) *Investigate Historic Center. (Clues: Victim's Box, Clothes) *Examine the Victim's Box. (Result: Faded Message) *Examine Faded Message. (Result: Help Letter Revealed; New Suspect; Sonya Montgomery) *Interrogate Sonya about helping the victim. (Attribute: Sonya drinks whiskey) *Examine Clothes. (Result: Crumbs) *Analyze Crumbs. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats chocolate cookies; New Crime Scene: Trashcans) *Investigate Trashcans. (Clues: Trash Bag, Locked Cryptex) *Examine Locked Cryptex. (Result: Money and Note) *Analyze Money and Note. (12:00:00) *Ask Alexander about how he planned to bribe the victim. (Attribute: Alexander drinks whiskey, uses oil inks and eats chocolate cookies.) *Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Faded Notepad) *Examine Faded Notepad. (Result: Medical Bill) *Ask Miss Apricott about the medical bill. (Attribute: Gabriela drinks whiskey, uses oil inks and eats chocolate cookies) *Go on to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Interrogate Conrad Bright about who the victim really is. (Attribute: Conrad drinks whiskey, uses oil inks and eats chocolate cookies; New Crime Scene: Exhibitions) *Investigate Exhibitions. (Clues: Snapped Necklace, Victim's Phone) *Examine Snapped Necklace. (Result: Faded Text) *Examine Faded Text. (Result: Message) *Confront Jack Cannon about his shady past. (Attribute: Jack uses oil inks) *Examine the Victim's Phone. (Result: Phone Unlocked) *Analyze Phone. (09:00:00) *Confront Sonya about being in cahoots with the victim. (Attribute: Sonya uses oil inks and eats chocolate cookies) *Investigate Bar. (Clues: Pile of Trash, Torn Pieces) *Examine Pile of Trash. (Result: Syringe) *Analyze Syringe. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer's blood type is A-) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: VHS Tape) *Analyze VHS Tape. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has scratches) *Take care of the killer now! *Go on to Adventure Awaits (2/6). (1 star) Adventure Awaits (2/6) *Investigate The Night Wing speakeasy. (Clue: Bag of Money) *Examine Bag of Money. (Result: Faded Message) *Examine Faded Message. (Result: Written Note) *Analyze Money. (09:00:00) *Confront Sonya about continuing the scam. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Historic Center. (Clue: Broken Object) *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Statue) *Examine Statue. (Result: Historic Emblem) *Deliver the statue to Jack Cannon. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Alleyway. (Result: Torn Book) *Examine Torn Book. (Result: "Horora's History" Book)) *Talk with Alexander Fawkes about Horora's History. (Reward: Bartender's Apron) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:Cases of Fallen City Category:Freedom Harbour